


driver’s license

by ahto



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet, Blood, Catra (She-Ra) Acts Like a Cat, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), F/F, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Just There, Lowercase, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Self-Hatred, Shadow Weaver Sucks, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard, They’re lesbians, catra is suicidal, driver’s license is such a catradora song, ghost!catra, i don’t make the rules, i like the title because it’s a song, i rest my case, i wrote this while listening to driver’s license, it’s not too graphic, sad lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahto/pseuds/ahto
Summary: golden and blue eyes stared back at her. her heart clenched. confusion laced her face as she grounded herself and prepared for an attack. all the while, she couldn’t help but utter a plaintive:“catra?”or:adora has been feeling a watchful presence lately, though she isn’t able to explain it. with no threats from the fright zone in days, questions begin to rise — has the war ended? has the horde given up? when a certain majicat begins visiting her at the most inexplainable times, adora can’t shake the feeling that something is terribly wrong.little does she know that catra is dead, and she is speaking to her restless ghost that remains on etheria.angst ensues
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	driver’s license

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made this plot in five minutes haha. don’t @ me for crappy writing, i’m tired. 
> 
> anyway, this is my first published fic for this fandom, all though i’ve written many others. enjoy. :)

consciousness was slipping between her fingers like the remains of fog being burned by the sun. she would be blinking, her vision hazy and tunneled, before slipping into a momentary death again. she didn’t know when the vicious cycle would cease and leave her be.

a dull ache was lying upon her bones, a fragment of what should truly be there. she blinked, stirring as though she were a corpse crawling from its grave. her surroundings were nebulous and unreadable. it took several moments for her vision to be rid of the black spots swimming in the canopy.

confusion stirred in her chest as she squinted against the luminosity threading into the room. a single ear flicking at the low humming of machinery — it was familiar. she had grown accustomed to it, hadn’t she? when?

her orbs thinned to fine pinpricks as she made out a pool of dark crimson on the floor across from her. when had that gotten there? was it hers? perhaps it was. her memory wasn’t supporting her very kindly. she couldn’t muster enough emotion to be concerned.

instead, she rose to her feet, feeling suspiciously light, and managed to catch a glimpse of the before. right — she had felt the life gradually leaking out of her like the blood pooling from her laceration. her limbs were tingling. she was finally leaving, free of the pain, the turmoil, she would be gone. she couldn’t help the vague confusion that clouded her head. why was she here? why was she aware? she couldn’t possibly be. had it all been a terrifyingly lucid dream?

pondering, she exited the room, finding that, as she ambled through the unwelcoming metal halls, her feet made not the slightest sound. they didn’t on the regular, for stealth was practically a part of her mindset, but no matter how tough she stepped, she couldn’t bring a sound.

was it possible that she wasn’t actually here? she was supposed to be dead, it was absolutely certain to her. how could she be walking and interacting with the living world when she herself was not a part of it? she found that her hazy awareness drifted her in and out of consciousness as she walked. she would be rounding a corner, and the next, slipping through corridors that she could remember as well as the scent of this wretched place. the majicat hardened her brows in a perplexed manner.

feeling faint, she backed against the wall, preparing to slide down it and rest, but found herself stumbling through it. letting out a yelp of surprise, though it was far more raspy and dry than she intended, she shut her eyes. after a moment, as her balance returned to her, she opened her eyes to find herself in a completely different room.

she felt a growl rumbling in her maw at the brightness of her surroundings. the room was naught but splashes of color, contrasting the fright zone greatly. the abrupt, unexpected change caught her off guard.

the room’s origin was obvious enough to her — bright moon. her hackles ascended, ears flattening to her head as she stiffened her limbs, muscles taught and buzzing with unexpected energy, preparing for an attack to launch at her from any angle. warily, she waited in anticipation, though the attack never came. in fact, it was chillingly silent here. it . . . unnerved her, per se.

golden and blue eyes narrowing, she straightened her posture. her stiffness didn’t relax whatsoever, though she began gracefully navigating the room, unease crawling up her spine. all she wanted to do was be back in the concealing shadows of the fright zone’s hallways.

she stilled suddenly, ears flicking as a familiar scent engulfed her all at once. she pulled her lips back in a snarl, tail gliding behind her. it was the scent that she had pawed for in the fright zone for many nights, finally accepting its demise. it was the scent of home. _adora._

the sound of footsteps tickled her sensitive ear fur. stiffening, in a quick motion, she darted behind a dresser, eyes narrowing in suspicion. a growl rumbled threateningly in her throat.

somebody entered through a door. her breath was caught in her throat. adora. her hair was messy and sweaty, the strands falling out of her loose ponytail, and she was the most stupidly breathtaking being catra had ever seen. she absolutely hated her for it.

quieting her growl, albeit with a lot of force, she decided she didn’t want to be noticed. crouching as low as she possibly could while still being able to eye adora, she almost wanted to lunge from her hiding place and grip adora by the arms.

_“this is because of you! you left me! are you happy now? do you even care what happened to me?”_

feeling more tired than she had in the spans of consciousness she had been blessed with, catra eyed adora with a predator’s edge. she had come so close to destroying everything this idiot loved, and now she was hiding from said person in a room that wasn’t her own, throwing half-hearted threats that she herself wasn’t even sure she could believe. she just wanted it to end. why couldn’t she have something she wanted, just _once_? she wanted the pain to leave, she wanted to be numb, she wanted to be gone.

instead, she was waiting here in the dark, watching her sworn enemy go about her day with seemingly no care, and she didn’t know what to think about it. all she knew was that she wasn’t dead. she wanted to allow tears to roll down her face, allow the fur on her face to be matted with them. she wanted to curl into the tightest ball, shut out the world like she was a kid again, and wilt away.

finally, adora halted, turning in her direction. catra stilled, holding her breath, freezing. it was many heartbeats before adora sighed and shook her head, muttering something incoherent to herself, and ambled away. she hesitated as she put her door on the handle, visibly tensing, before she opened it and exited the room. perking her dark ears, she waited several seconds to hear the blonde’s steps retreating before she sank to the ground, shutting her eyes, begging unconsciousness to take her over. finally, she felt her limbs growing heavy, and she faded into a dizzy darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all right, all right, the writing was vague, i get it. to be fair, she was coming to terms with the fact that she was dead, but also wasn’t, at the same time. i’d be pretty confused, too.
> 
> it won’t be like this often; i just felt it was appropriate. feel free to leave a comment. ;)


End file.
